


Geometry is Hell

by AnOtakuWithNoLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Geometry, M/M, OOC?, Puns & Word Play, Random & Short, just Takumi being done with Leo's puns, not really any romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOtakuWithNoLife/pseuds/AnOtakuWithNoLife
Summary: Geometry only lasted a year. Just a single year, and he would be done with it; for the most part. Leo, however, is not helping with his so-called "top-notch jokes." Takumi has had about enough.





	Geometry is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't ask. Some random idea that came up during my geometry class. I just wanted to share some LeoKumi and puns with the world. 
> 
> And yes, I realize some of these puns are not that great. Most of these weren't created by me, since I've created better puns in my lifetime. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

    "Hey Takumi......." Leo started.   
  
    "What. I'm trying to finish my geometry assignments here, can you tell me later?" Takumi replied with annoyance.  
  
    "Where would you buy a ruler that's three feet long?" Leo questioned, smirking at Takumi.   
  
    Takumi shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? And those don't even exist." He unscrewed his water bottle and took a sip.  
  
    Leo snickered slightly before answering, "At a yard sale."   
  
    Takumi ended up spitting out his water all over his assignment. The teacher was not pleased to receive wrinkled sheets of paper.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

    "Ugh." Takumi shivered at the cold air. Out of all the rooms in the house, his room's heater unfortunately broke and he was stuck in his freezing cold room, trying to finish the study guide for the midterm. "Why did it have to be my room....." His phone buzzed in his pocket, which he immediately picked up and read a text from Leo. ****

**** _**Having fun with your broken heater? XD** _

    Scoffing, he wrote back, _**It's cold, dammit. I can't concentrate at all.**_  He pressed send, and got a reply seconds later. 

    _**I know of a way to help with that**_

Slightly intrigued, he wrote, _**Oh yeah? How?**_

A message popped up again. _**Go stand at the corner of your room**_

Takumi did so, with much confusion, and asked Leo, _**What is this supposed to do? I don't feel any warmer**_

    _**Huh, that's strange. I was sure that you would feel warmer as the corner is 90 degrees.**_

    Later, Takumi was standing awkwardly in front of Ryoma trying to think of a good reason as to why he threw his phone against the wall.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

    "You're a terrible teacher." Takumi concluded during their study session. Leo was helping him through geometry since the Nohrian had already passed the course last year.

    Leo snorted. "No, you're just like a circle with 3 points. A pointless coplanner." Ignoring the other's death glare, he pointed to the current problem. "All you do here is this-" He wrote some stuff down, which Takumi looked at for a bit, and said,

    "I really don't see how this works." Takumi threw back his head in frustration. 

    Leo shrugged. "You're just not looking at it from the right angle." The blond was immediately met with a cushion to the face. 

    "Shut up! You're supposed to be helping me with this, not bombarding me with puns!" Takumi turned back to the quiz study guide. 

    "Alright alright, I'll give you a hint with this next problem." Leo removed the cushion off his face and pointed to the fill in the blanks question. 

    Takumi listened carefully, not wanting to miss anything. 

    "What do you call a crushed angle?"

    Takumi's eyes narrowed. "I swear if it's another pun......."

    Leo met his eyes with dead seriousness. "A rectangle."

    Another cushion was thrown. 

 

 

  
______________

 

 

 

    "Yes! Finally!" Takumi wanted nothing more but to collapse on the ground with relief, but he managed to avoid embarrassing himself and cleaned up his materials. The year was over. Geometry never to be seen again; until on the SAT of course, and a few other things, but that was different. That also meant, no more terrible geometry puns from Leo. At least, so he hoped anyway. Humming to himself as he made his way out of the classroom, and unfortunately ran into, as his luck would have it, the devil himself.

    "You seem to be in an awfully good mood today, Takumi. Did something happen?" Leo asked, oblivious to Takumi's source of joy.

    Takumi smiled. "Oh it's nothing. Just excited for summer break." _And some time away from your horrible puns._  He said that part to himself.

    Leo nodded. "I see. I understand how you feel, not having to deal with some annoying professors everyday is a true liberty. And also....." Leo rustled in his bag for a bit, before producing a small paper object. "Here. This should help you from forgetting what you learned this year and also encourage you to try new things."

    Takumi looked at the thing he held out doubtfully. "And how is an origami triangle going to do anything for me?"

    Leo sighed in disappointment. "Why, it's an angle that helps in doing all sorts of new things. A triangle."

    Takumi stared at his friend in horror, and then ran away with no hesitation screaming, "WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE??!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
